Notre Dame
by snowwinter486
Summary: It all started with his disappearance. Kobayakawa as he rips his name off, and relives as someone else. Or at least until they can find him. Kid/Sena
1. You Don't Even Care, Sena says

Slight AU. I'm not sure if I got the perfect character traits, so attempt not to kill me. Prepare yourself for my story! Character death.  
>Warning: Yaoi, angst, a little ooc, Hiruma, Agon, allSena.<br>Disclaimer: Don't own Eyeshield 21 or songs/books used.  
>AN: I am sick. And tired of getting PMs and some reviews (not all) that are trying to tell me what to do. So, I decided to take down the story. And re-submit it.  
>Maybe, more people would like this one better.<p>

-x-  
>(No POV)<p>

Sena swore that he didn't want to go intentional. Sure he was happy that he would be able to play in the core of American Football, (in America) it would give him much more experiences and strength, and he would be able to improve! It would be amazing!

But…

Was he willing to leave his team, the Deimon Devilbats? He, the newly appointed captain, was supposed to lead them into another victory at the Christmas bowl, and he wasn't too willing to leave a team that he help build.

The thought was too painful, and then he would be even farther away than what he was. They had much more work to do since this was their last year to win the Christmas Bowl.

Sena sat in the clubhouse, racking his brain to figure out what to do.

To put it simply, his parents (more like his mom…) gave him a choice…

-Flashback-

"Hai? You called for me?" Sena calmly walked in with curiosity lighting up his eyes, he was in the dining room with his parents.

"Sena, do you… Want to go to America?" Shuuma asked quietly and Sena blinked.

How often was it that his father wasn't cowering behind something?

"Why no-…" Sena caught himself and looked warily, "Why?" he asked, suspicious.

"It's your choice, you could live by yourself here, or… In America," Mihae said and pursed her lips.

"Wha...What do you mean?" Sena said, looking as though he was ready to run away from something bad… Something worse than Shin's trident tackle.

"Do you want to live in America or Japan?" She said bluntly.

"I…" Sena felt as though his life (Football) was flashing through his eyes, "I… Don't know…" he admitted, his eyes flashed to his father's, who inhaled

sharply before looking away.

"Well, when you decide, tell us, okay?" She said and Sena nodded, and took this time before sprinting off to his room.

What was going on?

-Flashback End-

By the time the new team had gathered in the clubhouse, all of them in uniform except Sena, they looked at him strange.

"Ne, Sena," Monta asked, concern in his voice, "What's going on, shouldn't we be practicing?" he asked.

"I just want to confirm something," Sena said, his voice sharper than usual. The team looked at him funny. Well, it wasn't everyday that they saw their captain like this,"What… Whatever happens… will you still hate me?" Sena asked, looking away and at the floor.

"Sena?" Monta looked taken back.

Sena clenched his fists and shook, hard. "Please," he said, voice cracking, before he coughed it away."Will you?"

"Well, as long as you stay as you are, with or without the title, you'll still be my Sena, and that's all I need," to Sena's surprise it was the rough voice of Juumonji. Eyes bore at a slightly blushing Juumonji, the one that was trying to hide it by coughing in his fist. Sena loosened up and smiled warmly at the new center, whose blush turned darker. "But…" his eyes turned softer, "The only Sena I know and want to know..." he said, "Will never change drastically enough for me to hate."

"His coolness can't be forgiven," Toganou and Kuroki whispered as Juumonji yelled at them.

"I agree. MAX!" Monta chimed in brightly.

"AH-HA-HA~ Sena don't you worry!" Taki said, "I'll never hate you, 2100%!" he yelled and Sena's smile grew. "Even if you were to disappear, the glorious me will find you!" The blond male automatically began turning in circles.

"Baka onii-chan!" Suzuna yelled, but her features relaxed, "But this one time, I'll agree with him," she sighed.

"If it's Sena-sempai, I don't care!" Chuubou yelled, nearly breaking everyone's eardrums.

"Even though what Kazu said was cheesy, I have to agree with him," Toganou said.

"It's not like our Sena could change drastically," Kuroki snorted.

Sena smiled and nodded, and before anyone else could talk, he said, "All right then, we'll start training like this…" he carefully gave out the group's training schedule. The mood continuing like usual, like a peaceful, happy, healthy, Deimon Devilbats, afterall, Sena and them were helping out for preparations for the Chirstmas Bowl.

Because that's where he belonged.

※—※

The following day, no one saw Sena. No one could find him, not even Hiruma. Worried, they sent e-mails and called all other teams, desperately trying to find the small, yet famous in the American Football world.

**-Seibu**

"Sena's missing?" Riku screamed when he received news. The rest of the team jumped as the second year was screaming his guts out. Immediately, he turned to coach, "I'm sorry, but I gotta help find him!" he said with only panic as he thought of all of the things that could possibly happen to him. With that, he ran off the field, still wearing his uniform.

The coach screamed something vulgar before setting his guns off, and then, Kid and Tetsuma, the graduated seniors, walked onto the feild.

"What's going on?" Kid asked, his old childhood friend just behind him.

"Something about this Sena-kid disappearing," the coach huffed, "And that gives Riku a reason to ditch practice..."

"Sena? From Deimon?" a very dark looked past his face as his cell phone ringed with a text message.

Flipping it open, and skimming the message, the cowboy sighed. Pulling his hat further down his head, he looked over behind him.

"Tetsuma," Kid called out to the emotionless male, and walked over to the coach, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to help out as well," he said, worry barely striking his voice, "There's a certain devil that's forcing me to do so..." I thought something was up when I got that 'Free all-you-can-eat' card.

The male twitched and then began screaming, "There's no point in training if none of our aces are here!" and pulling out his two hand guns and blasting them at the heavens, "Hurry up and find that Sena-kid so we can go back to practicing! We have a Christmas Bowl to win!"

**-Posiedon**

"What's going on, Kakei-sama?" Ohira and Onishi asked in alarm when they saw Kakei's reaction when he got off the phone.

"Sena…" he whispered, and then ran out the door, "Sena's missing!" he announced, fear and panic reflecting off his eyes. Kakei Shun, the Kyoshin Poseidon's new captain had lost his cool, "I have to find him, please excuse me from practice!" Kakei yelled and ran off the school grounds.

Long tanned legs stretched over the bench as his crazy wile hair flashed from the clubroom, "Nya! Nothing is fun when Kakei's dead serious, and there's no point on winning the Christmas bowl when the people I want to defeat aren't there," he exclaimed as he chuckled softly, baby blue eyes sparking with worry as Mizumatchi left the school.

"I shall help you Kakei-sama!" Ohira yelled before running out.

"As, Kakei-sama's number one disciple..." Onishi snarled, "I have to find Sena-kun!" he roared.

"Che, like to see you try," Ohira grunted in a response, "For, I am Kakei-sama's number one disciple..."

"What was that?"

"If you are going to help, come now!" Kakei's impatient voice sliced through their arguement as they rushed over.

"Yes sir!"

**-Bando**

"Juli?" Akaba called their manager, who looked quite nervous, Kotarou narrowed his eyes and joined in the conversation, "Your usual tempo has suddenly changed to a staccato, is there something wrong?" he asked and Juli looked away.

"It's not smart to hide something from the team," Kotarou said, while brushing his hair.

"It's about Sena…" Juli said and immediately got full Kotarou's and Akaba's attention, "He's... Missing" she said and that was it. Akaba shoved his guitar in the case, and left, without locking it!

Kotarou runs off the school grounds, "That's so not smart! I'll be leaving practice, but will be coming back once I find him!" he called over his shoulder and ran, Akaba already off and sprinted off to find the young Eyeshield 21.

Juli sighed, she knew that the males would sprint off like that, but...

Why couldn't they run like that in games?

**-Hakashuu**

"Marco-san, is there something wrong?" Kisaragi asked the captain.

"I can't practice today, I have to find Sena, I'd say," he said and ran.

Gaou appeared in front of him, Marco bit his lips and walked right past him, Gaou grabbed his arm and spun him around. "Gaou, I don't have the—"

"I'm coming with you," Gaou said, cutting Marco off, "Let's go," he said and the two ran off.

"Strength is beautiful and absolute," Kisaragi said softly before his eyes hardened with resolve, "Sena-kun can give Gaou and Marco the courage to make them even more beautiful..." bright blue eyes sparked with resolve as he rushed after the group, still in his uniform, "And this world can always have more beauty," fluttering his hair softly in the breeze.

He rushed after his captain and admirer.

**-Shinryuuji**

"Unsui-san?" Ikkyuu was surprised to see that the more responsible and new captain of the Amefuto team at Shinryuuji, leaving practice so early, "Where are you going? Practice is going to start," he started; this got everyone's attention, including Agon.

"Sena's..." Unsui said, "I'm going to go to him," the usually calm man said as he gulped nervously and ran out, ignoring his brother next to him.

"Stupid trashes," he muttered, "What, are all of you gay or something?" He growled out, and turned, expecting Unsui's disappointed stare, but all he got was some air.

"A-Agon-san..." Ikkyuu meeped as the dread-locked male turned to him.

"What's so big about the brownie anyways?"

That was one of the first times Ikkyuu has ever heard Agon say someone's name, or something close to it.

Maybe he learned some respect over the last year.

"Sena..." the receiver gulped as the text message flashed through his mind as though it was truly in front of him, "And that means that Monta's game will be screwed up..." he said, before his eyes flashed with some sort of anger, "And that's going to lead to a oni-pointless game."

"What?" the dread-locked male looked over, some form of confusion and anger emitting off of him.

"Agon-san... Please take care of the team!" he called before he ran out.

"O-Oi!" the reaction time wasn't fast enough, nor strong as the receiver ran out of the school, leaving the male in the dust.

A large freshman walked up to him, "A-Agon-san-?"

"Shut up," the male replied harshly as he glared at him, before walking off, "Everyone's to do basic stamina building, and anyone that doesn't," a sharp glare with a sadistic grin formed on the male's face, "Answers to me."

"H-hai!" the male cried out in despair.

"Good," Agon Kongo chuckled darkly before getting to the task at hand.

He'll find the chibi, and when he does...

They'll train together or something.

**-Zokugaku**

"Rui!" Megu called the captain, who just turned to her, "Have you heard?" she asked.

"How could I not?" Habashira responded and got on his motorbike, "I'm going, the damn devil told me, he actually sounded desperate," he said as he chucked darkly before roaring his motorbike to life, "Tell the other I'm going to look for the damn shrimp, he seems to be the only link to keep 'him' humane," with that, he was off.

"You're not by yourself," Megu said and instructed the rest of the team to practice or help her and Habashira look for the Deimon's running ace.

Kobayakawa Sena.

After all, he was the whole reason why everything else changed.

**-Teikoku**

"Sena? He's…missing?" Yamato's smile left his face. But, there was slight mix of emotions on his face, the only things you will never let the Emperor slip from, slipped.

How often do you see a completely desperate Yamato Takeru?

Even Taka was caught off-guard as he stood up, throwing a glance at Yamato, he tried to steady his voice, "I'm… going to find him…" he said and while he was walking out the door, he turned to Yamato, "Are you coming?"

"I am," Karin announced shyly as she walked to Taka, surprising the members resent, "Sena…He's really important… and… it feels as though it won't matter unless it's Deimon we steal the title from," she stammered and Yamato's smile came loosely back on.

"Yeah, after all, it's them that stole the title 'number one', we won't be number one unless we take it from them," Yamato announced and began running out the door, his best friend coming with him.

"It's not like there's something I can get from practice," he said, "All my perspectives are only to Raimon Taro. But he won't be at his top unless his friend is with him," the tall receiver softly chuckled, "Besides, Sena is a rare player."

"Yeah," Yamato said breathlessly.

"He still has manners."

**-Oujou**

"What? What do you mean, Sena's missing?" Takami's usual calm posture broke into a surprised and worry.

"Exactly what I said, fucking four-eyes," the person he was talking to was in the clubroom with him, "Fucking chibi is missing… Have you…Have you seen him?" Hiruma Youichi, ex-captain of the Deimon Devilbats, was asking something from Takami.

"No, but I'll look for him," he said and the two stood up and left, "…Where was he last?" he asked.

"I… I don't know," Hiruma said hesitantly.

A dry chuckle escaped the upperclassmen's lips, "I never imagined the day you would say that."

The blond male scowled darkly as he left the school grounds.

Takami called Sakuraba over and told him to keep him quiet.

"Sena is missing?" Sakuraba asked, alarmed, and Takami nodded.

"Yeah, no one knows where he is, so if you find him…" Sakuraba left, without saying anything to the stunned Takami. When he was about to stop him, Shin was already there.

"Sakuraba, where are you going, we need to practice," he said, in a very commanding voice.

"Sorry Shin, but if your rival isn't there, or if he's off, there is no need to practice," Sakuraba said and ran out.

"Sakuraba?" Shin said, stunned and turned to Takami, who looked away and then walked away. "Takami-sempai," Takami turned over to Shin.

"Sena's missing," that's all he said before Shin ran out of the room. Sena… Just where are you?

**-Deimon**

Before…

"Where's the fucking chibi!" Hiruma yelled, picking up his guns, "He's late!"

"Sena-sempai will be here!" Chuubou yelled, "He's just late!"

"Yeah, Mamori-san is on the phone, calling him and his home," Monta said.

Mamori walked in the room, refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

"Mamori?" Suzuna asked and Mamori was on the brink of tears.

"No one… No one was answering," Mamori said and pursed her lips.

"What happened, fucking manager?" Hiruma demanded and Mamori let a tear slip out of her eye.

"Sena… He… He's missing," she said and the three huh-huh brothers paid attention, "Someone picked up at home, and… they said that that wasn't the Kobayakawa residence," Suzuna held Mamori as she broke down completely.

Hiruma didn't bat an eyelash before giving out the next pair of orders, "I'm going to contact the other fucking teams to find my fucking chibi," he said, completely serious, his eyes showing some other emotion they never saw. "Go fucking find him!" he yelled and the others sprinted out.

It wasn't like Sena was going to disappear forever, right?


	2. So Maybe It's Best I Leave

Slight AU. I'm not sure if I got the perfect character traits, so attempt not to kill me. Prepare yourself for my story! Character death.  
>Sidenote: Sena can sing. And read<br>Warning: Yaoi, angst, a little ooc, Hiruma, Agon, allSena.  
>Disclaimer: Don't own Eyeshield 21 or songsbooks used.  
>AN: This is the only time I will put up some stories like this. Just saying, if you don't like the story, don't read it! I don't need to read four freaking (excuse the poor word choice) flames every day talking about how they dislike the story!

JUST DON'T READ IT!

Anywas, I hope more (and different) people would like this one better.  
>-x-<br>Mostly everyone who knew Sena well came to the Deimon Devilbat's clubhouse, demanding to know what was going on. They didn't stay long, they had a friend to find, two at a time, one walkie-talkie for each pair, and they ran out and tried to find Sena.

Rain was splashing around, and they didn't cease, they, while looking and flashing the flashlight around, they put up their hoods and continued running. It fact, began to get darker, but they still ran.

"SENA!"

"FUCKING CHIBI!"

"TRASH CHIBI!"

"SENA-SEMPAI!"

"SENA-KUN!"

Voices rang throughout Japan, trying to find the small boy.

And Sena, Kobayakawa Sena, heard it all. The famous (or at least in the American Football world) Eyeshield 21, 40 yard dash that grew from 4.2 to 3.99, but he didn't tell anyone just yet, not until he could get used to it. He was in a tuxedo, white roses in his hand; he was in front of a grave. The rain soaked him as his hair went limp across his face.

It reminded him of the Death March, when it was raining and Yukimitsu was...

Oh.

He was supposed to go to practice and then he heard the news. Without thinking, he just brought all of his Amefuto things, his jerseys, his helmet, his eyeshields, his shoes, everything. When his mom told him to pack up the day before, everything, Sena was too tired to say anything and just did it, if only he noticed that someone was missing…

_KOBAYAKAWA SHYUMA_

_A shy father and husband, yet always cheering them on._

Sena's tears left him, they couldn't get anymore tears out, his mom left a long time ago, packing up everything with teary eyes, she said that they were leaving. And moving to America, "better chances there," she said.

As though she already got over her 20+ years with her husband.

Dead eyes stared at the stone in front of him, emptily.

So, there was Sena, standing in front of his father's grave, white roses in his hands, he clenched his hands so hard that they started to bleed. His father that always supported him, the one that was always on Sena's side, the one that always cheered him on, and the one that said that if Sena was willing to do it, he assured that he was there, being with Sena.

_What was he going to do now that he died?_

_Why didn't I notice?_

He took an unsteady breath, he should go to the airport, and his mom told him to be there by 10 o'clock at night. He felt someone coming closer, a flashlight flashed the nameplate, and a hand on his shoulder. Flinching at contact, the drooping hair off the top of his head made it all the more worse. And that was when he realized that he was shaking, badly. The tears, almost all disappeared, and the rain washed away the stains.

"Sena," It was a soft voice, as if they were trying not to alarm him, he was slowly pulled into a semi-awkward hug, the person being twice his height, "I'm sorry," he said.

Kakei.

Kakei Shun, the captain of the Kyoshin Poseidon.

"Fuu," Akaba breathed, and Sena sensed two more people behind him, "A minor scale does not suit you, Sena," he said quietly, before talking into something, "We found him, he's at the funeral place at A flat 6."

Akaba. Akaba Hayato of the Bando Spiders.

Sena pulled himself from the warm embrace and turned back to the grave and dropped the flowers, "Tell them to come to the airport instead," Sena said and the pair looked at him funny, "I… I have to go… I'm sorry," he said and walked away, past Kakei and right in front of Yamato.

"Where are you going?" Yamato asked.

"… America," Sena whispered and ran, at the full 3.99 speed to where he thought the airport was. Leaving in the dust and dirt, the people that he loved.

_Not the first time. Doburoku and Hiruma did tell him to get used to it._

When he got there, his mom was there, saying everything good about America.

_Maybe it was good._

"…And we'll get you away from that dangerous sport, I know that you didn't want to play in the first place…" his mother didn't trail off, the quiet boy snapped harshly instead.

"WHAT?" Sena halfway screamed and half of all of the Dream-Team was there, most looked as though they just ran five games in a row, "I can't believe that

you would do that!" he yelled.

_Shin wasn't tired though, even if the line-backer had this hilarious look on his face. A mixture of all these emotions he had never seen before._

"What are you talking about, I thought that you didn't like the pain…" she said quietly.

"So?" his voice was a low growl, scarier than what anyone ever heard. And there was the glare, that icy glare that made everyone just shut up and watch.

"That doesn't give you the right to take away the one thing that I love, do you know how hard it was to play, and do you know how fun it was?" and for the first time, Sena's eyes looked directly into hers.

_She doesn't care..._

Chocolate brown eyes melted into caramel, as Sena remembered all of his friends, and the new ones and that burning desire to run on the field again, once more, again and again. "It's the one thing that I love, and you're trying to take it away, take away my friends and my rivals, but Amefuto as well? Isn't that too much? Even for you?" he asked.

_Hey look! Agon and Hiruma came in together, maybe they really are friends!_

Mihae blinked but sighed, "I'm sorry Sena, but we have to go," she said as though she didn't even hear him, she grabbed for the frozen Sena.

_Looks as though he didn't matter anymore. _

The usually happy, yet shy, Sena was in shock of what happened, and almost… He looked as though he was about to just drop and cry, but he didn't.

Instead, without glancing back at anyone or thing, he was dragged away.

_Well, it wasn't like he had any tears left to shed._

"Sena?" the name stained their mouths, they were frozen on the spot, even Agon's reflexes didn't kick in, and Hiruma just stood there and then looked away, almost shamefully.

"I'll get him back," he whispered quite painfully.

_I hope so too._

* * *

><p>Then again, hoping never really got him anywhere.<p> 


End file.
